This invention relates to atomizer nozzle inserts for hand pumps mounted on bottles, for the atomized dispensing of liquid products contained in such bottles.
An atomizer nozzle insert 10 of known type is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
As can be seen from the figures, the insert 10 is substantially of cup form. The insert 10 is forcibly inserted into a suitable circular hole 11 provided in the atomizer nozzle body 12 (shown by dashed lines in FIG. 2). In inserting the insert 10 into the hole 11 in the atomizer nozzle, the cylindrical nosepiece 14 (also shown by dashed lines) itself becomes inserted into the insert 10 until it rests against the end wall 16 of the insert 10. The cylindrical nosepiece 14 has a diameter slightly less than the minimum diameter of the slightly frusto-conical cavity 18 in the insert 10, so as to form with the insert an annular channel 22. This latter communicates with the inner cavity of the rod of the pump (not shown in the figures), from which the product to be dispensed emerges.
As can be better seen in FIG. 1, in the inner end wall 16 of the insert 10 there are provided three straight tapering turbulence channels 26, 28, 30 extending from the periphery of the end wall 16 and opening tangentially into a cylindrical turbulence chamber 32, coaxial with the insert 10. A coaxial outlet bore 34 connects the turbulence chamber 32 to the outside.
Because of the particular form and arrangement of the turbulence channels 26, 28 and 30 and turbulence chamber 32, the liquid dispensed by the hand pump leaves through the insert bore 34 in an atomized state.
However certain products, such as lacquers, are more difficult to atomize because of the additives which they contain. Consequently it can happen that on pressing the dispenser knob with the finger, the product is insufficiently atomized or a substantially greater than normal force has to be exerted on said dispenser knob to obtain the required atomization.